The Change
by Life Remixed
Summary: Hilary is posessed by her own sister and she is taking her vengance on hilary. what would hilary do? will kai help? kai will be a bit ooc in this story, this can be silly as it is my 1st fic. kaihil
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**- this is my first fanfic. The story is somewhat silly(i think so). What would happen if Hilary is posessed? And the person posessing her, is her very own sister? Can she free herself from the torment? Will kai help her? What will happen in the end?

ENJOY! (if that's possible with me)

_Disclaimers- I own nothing of this beyblade anime. i only and only own the plot. _

_if i did. it'll always be a **kaihil**_

_------------------------------------------------_

_**THE CHANGE**_

Chapter 1 

It was evening in Tokyo and the sun was sending its farewell note. All the boys at the Grangers' dojo were busy. Kai and Ray were busy battling each other and at that time kai had an upperhand. Chief and Hilary were busy with dizzi (rhymes good, doesn't it?), checking their improvement. And believe me, Tyson, for the first time was doing his work with complete dedication—he was sleeping. Max, in vain was trying to wake him up.

'Did he eat any pills, or what?', max asked exasperated, who, for the umpteenth time had shouted into Tysons's ears.

Hilary looked up from the laptop and looked at max, who had a 'Please-Help-Me-I-Beg-You' type of look written all over his face.

'maxie, you know the drill' , she said.

'but that's for morning' , max protested.

Hilary shrugged 'who cares? The objective is the same, isn't it?' , she said walking towards the bathroom to fill the biggest tub they had with cold water.

'kai help us, will ya?' , max asked unable to lift tyson on his own.

Kai and max lifted him and were going towards their destination when they could hear Hilary murmuring

'eats, sleeps, chatters, boasts, plays, sleeps, eats, chatters, and never in life did he wake up on his own without us wasting our time. and when asked replies' world champs need rest' , he should be made a champ in sleeping, not in beyblading.' ,

Hilary walked off with such fury, that she didn't notice them out side the room. Max grinned and followed Kai inside. They took Tyson in and dropped him in the tub almost immediately as though it was garbage they were holding.

' WHAT THE—' , Tyson shouted startled, who unusually, never got accustomed to this act, even though they performed it every single day in his 17 years' life.

He could feel his anger bubbling. 'Why can't they wait a few more minutes before they woke me up?I was nearly within the reach of those potato chips' , he thought sullenly as he dried himself.

He walked back towards his friends only to find them lazing out on the ground.

'HEY! This is so unfair!', Tyson yelled.

'Hark! Look whose talking. When was the last time you opened your eyes, Tyson?' , Hilary asked, keeping her calm.

'Why did you wake me up?' , he demanded.

'To make you practice of course!', Hilary replied, as though there was nothing more obvious.

'But the world champs don't need any practise!', Tyson argued.

'Yeah!, but world **chimps** need, so get here and no more excuses', Hilary commanded in the way Hiro used to do.

Max, ray sniggered while Kai smirked and Kenny looked up from his laptop oblivious to the argument.

'Fine, but after I win, don't tell me I didn't warn you.', Tyson, the world champ said.

'Okay, first kai and ray, then max and me, and then the world chimp and monkey boy.', hilary concluded.**(a/n-hilary beyblades)**

'don't call me a chi—', Tyson started only to be cut off.

'Speaking of daichi, where is he?, ray asked looking around

'oooh! The last time I've seen him, he said something about raiding the kitchen', max said looking up from cleaning blade.

'Again? That's the 6th time today!', Hilary said thoroughly disgusted.

'See? He eats 6 times and I eat 2 times. Yet everyone criticises me', Tyson said looking hurt.

'and yet, in those 2 times' visit, you eat 3/4th of the food and all I get is this lousy sandwich!', daichi said appearing out of the kitchen with a sandwich.

'Thank him that he at least left you with that', Hilary murmured causing everyone to burst out laughing and leaving hilary, Tyson and kai to sweatdrop

'Eat quickly, daichi', hilary ordered. 'I need to go home, in case you forgot'.

'chill, hil', ray said ,'we'll take you home if its that late'. Max nodded.

'thanks', she said.

'Okay, come on guys!', Kenny shouted.

Kai and ray walked to the beydish, took out their blades and launched it.**(A/N-I don't want any yelling of attack names unless it is useful, so I'm making it as short as possible. And it may be partly b'coz I don't know those attack names…hehehe)**

'nice dodge, ray' dizzi exclaimed as ray dodged one of kai's attack. Ray grunted back in reply.

'go!dranzer!' kai shouted

'drigger! Dodge it and attack', ray ordered his bitbeast.

It all happened so quickly that ray didn't even have a chance to dodge so driger had to taste the ground while dranzer softly flew into its masters' hand

'Beautiful! Both of you', hilary cheered, smiling.

'Excuse me! I didn't even last five minutes out there and you cheer?' ray asked sounding astounded.

'Ow come on ray, think about the times I lost' hilary said trying to cheer him up.

'Sorry, Ms.optimistic, but we can talk about the times you lost afterwards and as for now, its your turn.', Tyson said

'I know that world chimp!', hilary snapped angrily getting up. Then she felt it, the same feeling she felt 4 years ago. It wasn't like she was feeling it but like _someone else inside her_ was feeling it. She started sweating.

'No way!' hilary thought, 'it was over long ago, it can't be here'.

She could feel the same feelings of sadness, remorse, hatred, pity, and revenge. By the moment, she could feel them getting stronger. Kenny noticed her sweating and asked if she was ok. Hilary assured him and walked up to the dish where max was already waiting with his trademark grin on his face.

'All the best, and don't worry, you won't last long', he said **(A/N-I know it isn't something of maxie type)**

'You do know a great way of cheering people, don't you?' hilary asked through her gritted teeth as her headache became even worse.

They took their positions, and launched their blades.

'Draciel!', max shouted.

'Midge', hilary shouted

'draciel! Fortress defence!', max ordered, raising his defences. Hilary grunted ' max isn't gonna make this easy for me', hilary thought. All she wanted to do at the moment was going to her warm cozy bed and taking at least half a dozen of aspirins to reduce the headache she was experiencing. And all of these put together, she wasn't able to concentrate. She grunted again, knowing that she can't get past that defence attack unless she was fully concentrating. Max saw that she was pinned, decided to attack.

'Draciel, go!'

Hilary felt her defences failing. She thought she wouldn't even last a second more . in fact, she wouldn't, if it wasn't for Tyson complaining that grandpa and Hiro were taking more than the scheduled time in their vacation.

At the very mention of his _family_, hell broke loose in her head and she fell forward balancing with her hands so as not to hit the ground.(1)

Max looked down at his co blader and a look of concern swept over his face. Hilary's face was pale, but that was all he could see from her position. Max stretched his hand to help the girl up.

'Hilary, are you ok? Here take my hand.'And then in the very next moment, he looked as though he had seen a demon in hilary's face.

In fact, he had. Her expression at once darkened. Her hair and eyes, from the beautiful brown colour, turned into a fierce red (her hair only had a tinge of red on it, but it was enough to scare the daylights out of max.). her mouth formed an evil smirk an one of her eyes were completely hidden under her brownish-reddish bangs.

'H-Hil, what are you smirking at?', max asked getting afraid. And all the others by this time, stopped their current activities to see the ex-brunette.

'You, of course--, I don't need help from a boy with a pitiable strength' she said standing up. Her voice turned cold, colder than kai, sending shivers down everybody's spine.

Everyone, even kai, felt surprised. Hilary never commented about her co blader's strengths but always encouraged them. And she never scolded anyone except Tyson and daichi, but who wouldn't? and scolding max was quiet out of question.

'It's about time I finish this' hilary said 'Midge! dragon attack!' A big winged beast came out of her blade and started a great wind around her. By this time, max renewed his fortress defence and was waiting for it to come. It didn't even last a minute. Even though max defence was strong enough to stop a batallion of army, hilary's new found energy, in no time, destroyed his defence, his blade, and not before long, man was on the ground, bleeding and unconsious

'Stupid weaklings' hilary said before turning around and walking out of the dojo.

'Just a second' kai shouted after her, running out of the dojo.

'and just give me a reason, why should I wait?' hilary said continuing her stride.

'because, I'm the captain to this darned team!' kai said

'what's it got to do with me? You're not my captain. I'm free and I live the way I want and DONOT follow me, hiwatari' she said walking into the darkness.

Kai stood there stunned. Has she just called him hiwatari? And she disobeyed him, the captain, whom she always respected? And what's up with her? A minute ago she was all smiles she hurt max? Things didn't fit in properly and he felt that they would be seeing this kind of behaviour a lot in the future.

(1)- it was because of Tyson telling about his family that made all those distractions.this has got something related to hilary's family

It has got nothing to do with beyblades

I know you can't understand anything right now but as the plot develops, you can understand.

Plz, read and review. Suggestions, comments, anything will do and plz tell me if i should contiue


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**- Sorry for the late update but unfortunately I had exams ………. And this chappie is short

And Thanks to all of my reviewers……

Moonlight Serenity- Hope you like this

Sky D- Thanks for reviewing

Distant Storm- THANKS A MILLION…..I owe you one

Beyblade4ever- Thanks

Chapter 2

He followed her in the rain, it was not that hard for to predict her behavior. No. Not after knowing her for five years… First, she would scream her head off at the person who upset her, mostly Tyson, but not in this case. Then, she would run off to any of her hangouts, but mostly the beach, there she would cry her heart out and vent out her anger on anything, ranging from the shells found on the beach to hurting herself, though the latter was not quiet often.

He didn't know why he had the urge to follow her. He was not the comforting type, but now, he didn't follow her because she needed comfort, he followed her because he needed an explanation. And he certainly was not the type to follow someone just because they were upset either , rather he would have left them alone. But he knew why he was involuntarily following her…

Why?

Because he cared.

Not as a team member or a friend….but something more than that. Before he had time to ponder over his thoughts , he came to a stand still.

There in the rain, he saw a lone figure… she was on her knees, clutching her head as though she feared it would break.

**With Hilary**

She ran. Ran blindly, without even bothering to apologize to the people she ran into…ran to a place where she could be left alone. Where people would forget that she even existed. The beach…on reaching the place, she fell on all fours gasping for breath. She felt something click in the back of her head.(1)

'Cameron?'

'Had a good day, sis?'

'Why are you doing this?'

'If I remember correctly, then a certain girl ruined my life'

'I didn't'

'Oh yeah…I had this wish that I love to leave home, right, is that what you mean?'

'That's your fault, you left home, after which mom and dad were never themselves'

'Oh, I know how much they missed me alright. But don't worry, they paid they're price'

'What did you do?'

'You'll see'

At this moment, Cameron took over her.

**Normal view**

Kai ran over to Hilary as quickly as he could. He would force the matter if necessary, but he was going to help her.

'What do you want Hiwatari?'

Kai stood there shocked. There was, in the least, a few yards gap between them. Only Lord knew how she found that a person, or in particular, kai was standing behind her. He immediately noticed two things about her. 1) she was arrogant, a new character trait. 2)she was bleeding

'Who are you?', he asked.

'Couldn't recognize your _own_ Hilary?' (2)

'You're not Hilary'

'Kai, why don't you tell your feelings for_ her_?'

'Who are you?', he repeated.

'Funny, I'm Hilary', she replied, still looking down but all the while smirking.

'You're not the Hilary I love', he declared

At this, she looked up, with her eyes full of tears.

'Kai', she whispered

'Hilary, get up', he ordered. 'what's it with you?'

He looked into her once mesmerizing ruby orbs, which now had the colour of fresh blood, filled with fear She looked away at this question, her eyes flowing with tears.

'Hilary…'

'It's nothing…'

He turned her head so that she could face him. On seeing the miserable look on her face, he decided to bring about the topic later. But he knew that something was seriously wrong, for eyes were the gates to one's heart.

'You know that I love you, right?'

'Yes'

'Then this surely wouldn't matter', he said as he kissed her gently on the lips. After a short kiss they broke apart on noticing that it was raining heavily than before.

'You can stay with me for tonight', he said as he grabbed her hand. She nodded meekly as she followed him out into the night.

(1)- They were communicating mentally

(2)-If you remember, Cameron took over Hilary

Another weird, sucking chapter done…….

Hope you liked it.

Plz review, flame if you want to…….anything goes,


End file.
